


Dream On

by TheRatKing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arachnophobia, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatKing/pseuds/TheRatKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wakes Levi up to kill a spider for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work so it's probably gonna suck but whatever. So, a Loonie and Toonie are Canadian coins so you can look them up for an idea of how big they are. So yeah. If there are any spelling mistakes or if I forgot a letter in a word, please tell me. Yeah... Enjoy! 
> 
> BTW I have no idea what I'm doing so the format or something will probablyend up being really weird so bear with me here

When Eren awoke, it was not the the sun shining into the bedroom that he first noticed. Nor was it the warm protective arm around his waist, neither that or the mint of his toothpaste. It wasn’t even the cold water he splashed on his face in an attempt to wake himself up. It was the monster that had crawled onto the bathroom mirror while he had his eyes closed to wet his face. He was bent half over the bathroom counter cupping cold water in his hands, waiting until there was enough of it to drown his sleepiness and wake himself up. Sure, the water felt good but it didn’t do anything to wake himself up. With droplets of water dripping of his face and into the sink, he reached over and felt for the towel he placed beside the sink to dry his face with.

 

After his face was dry and he was somewhat awake he glanced up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked as he usually did in the morning with his hair sticking up everywhere to show he didn’t brush it yet. What caught his attention was the big black speck a foot or two away from his head in the reflection. He seepily glanced over to what it may be, and that’s when he really woke up. It, was of course, an eight legged and eyed monster from the depths of Satan’s shit. A spider.

 

If someone was monitoring his heart rate they would have noticed the sudden increase of the beats. A warm, yet cold, feeling spreaded in his chest all the way through his body. His eyes widened and goosebumps rose on his arms as his breathing sped up to an inhuman speed. This was not good. The arachnophobe kept his eyes on the little demon and backed away from the bathroom, towards the door. The thing started crawling it’s way across the mirror unaware of the threat coming from what will happen when Eren leaves the room. The brunette turned around and flung himself out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Hurriedly, he jogged over to the bed where his partner slept and started shaking their shoulders rapidly.

 

“Levi. Levi, wake up. Pease.”, he begged. When he only got tired grumbles of ‘no’ and ‘go aways’ he decided to tell him what it was that was bothering him. “Levi, Jesus, wake up please. There’s a spider in the bathroom.”, he told him knowing how much Levi didn’t like having little pests in his apartment. The other man sat up and rubbed his face clearly not wanting to get up but not wanting even more to have a bug in his home. “Where is the little shit?”, Levi inquired. “In the bathroom on the mirror.”

 

Eren stood in the doorway as Levi got some Kleenex to squish the spider. It wasn’t your regular house spider, it was really big. Bigger than a Loonie or even a Toonie. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating but whatever. Eren cringed as his boyfriend killed the thing with a satisfying crunch. “Tch.”, the spider-killer said as he flushed the thing down the toilet. A small smudge was visible on the mirror and Levi took care of it immediately.

 

“Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”, Eren spilled out as he gave Levi an awarding kiss and a bone crushing hug. He heard a low chuckle from the man in his arms. “If I get a kiss and hug everything I kill a spider, then I wish there were more spiders in our apartment.” Eren grimaced at the thought of more spiders. He did definitely _not_ want that. “If it’s kisses and hugs is what you want then I’m glad to supply.”, came the response. “No complaints from my department.”, the raven-haired man told him. Eren let go of Levi and kissed him one last time and left to get ready for work. “Later on tonight you’ll get a proper thank you.”, the taller brunette teased with a wink. “Tch. Don’t push your luck, brat, or you’ll end up late for work.”, he retorted as he crawled back under the covers to enjoy his rare days off.   

 

Once Eren was dressed and getting ready to head off to work he ruffled Levi’s hair and wished him a good sleep. A drowsy groan was all he got as an affirmative before he left in anticipation of later on tonight.

 

 


End file.
